


Потомки адских гончих

by Katta_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Неизбежные схватки каждый раз при виде друг друга в радиусе пяти метров и ожидаемые с покорностью приговоренного к казни поцелуи-укусы. Ненависть и любовь, слишком сильно бьют по нервам и существуют за гранью, вне их исковерканных проклятых душ и нечто сильное и абсолютное, привязывает их друг к другу медной нитью насквозь, пряча швы меж сплетенных тел, и медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, предвкушая пущенный ток.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Kudos: 4





	Потомки адских гончих

**Author's Note:**

> Rae Morris - Grow

_Blind and childish  
I won't fight it  
Here I hide  
Underneath my innocence_

Истерзанные губы, засосы под воротом рубашки и пальцы, сжимающие ягодицы до синяков. Грудной рык, когти, оставляющие безжалостные кровоточащие полосы, и жадные, жаркие тиски объятий. Стучащий в ушах пульс, ядовитая отрава желания в жилах, голубые глаза, полыхающие жаждой и зеленые — голодом. И до этого момента никогда дальше.

Ни с чьей стороны просьбы, ни с чьей стороны предложения, принуждения… — никогда.

Неизбежные схватки каждый раз при виде друг друга в радиусе пяти метров и ожидаемые с покорностью приговоренного к казни поцелуи-укусы. Ненависть и любовь, слишком сильно бьют по нервам и существуют за гранью, вне их исковерканных, проклятых душ, и нечто сильное и абсолютное, привязывает их друг к другу медной нитью насквозь, пряча швы меж сплетенных тел, и медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, предвкушая пущенный ток.

Дерек ведет языком по влажному от пота торсу Питера, очерчивая пресс, поднимается выше и, укусив торчащий сосок, нарушает первое неписаное правило — сжимает через плотную джинсовую ткань чужой член. Радужку старшего оборотня тут же заливает холодный синий огонь, и когтистая ладонь хватает племянника за шею. Тот отвечает рыком и алым отсветом глаз, сильнее подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь горлом на когти, пока не начинает течь кровь, но не отнимает руки от твердеющей плоти. Отпустив, Питер ведет когтем по лицу Дерека, от ресниц через щеку до влажных приоткрытых губ, оттягивает край нижней, обнажая острые клыки. Тот шумно втягивает воздух через ноздри и двигается вперед, упираясь стояком в бедро мужчины.

Питер скалится и сдирает майку с племянника, задевая когтями оливковую кожу. Острые зубы треплют темные соски, желание кипящим серебром разливается по венам, и старший оборотень сжимает челюсти на боку Дерека, оставляя метку, за которую получает размашистый удар когтистой рукой по щеке.

Питер чувствует, как в воздухе злость звенит перцем чили, добавляя мускусу возбуждения крепкие ноты. Бывший альфа вспоминает, что почти таким же движением эти когти вспороли его глотку, и хищно улыбается. Проведя языком по мощной груди альфы, Питер скользит вниз по темным хлопковым простыням между его ног и зубами расстегивает пряжку ремня. Дерек глухо взрыкивает и встает на ноги у края кровати. Джинсы и боксеры скользят вниз, освобождая твердый член, и Хейл, лизнув головку, вбирает его в себя. Расслабив стенки горла, он пропускает его дальше, лаская основание рукой. Альфа двигается вперед, упираясь в заднюю стенку горла, и Питер глухо стонет, пока Дерек медленно двигается вперед, проталкиваясь через узкие стенки, и снова упирается в горло. Положив руку на голову Питера, он давит на затылок, но тот с рыком отбрасывает ее и поднимается на ноги, глухо рыча. Дерек ведет вверх по его рукам, оглаживает плечи и впечатывается в губы ленивым влажным поцелуем, рычит и стонет, когда руки бывшего альфы снова мнут его ягодицы. Питер укладывает его на постель, придавливая сильное тело племянника своим.

Дерек снова взрыкивает и стонет, а Питер вылизывает его спину и слабо прикусывает загривок. Внутри младшего Хейла закипает кровь, тело требует большего и он вскидывает бедра, притираясь членом о постель. Питер пропускает руку под живот и, твердо обхватив его, ведет рукой вверх, очерчивая большим пальцем головку, размазывая капли смазки. Обернувшись через плечо, Дерек жадно целует Питера, прокусывая его губы клыками. Бывший альфа спускает джинсы вместе с боксерами, плюет на руку и, размазав слюну по стволу, упирается головкой в кольцо сжатых мышц.

Питер толкается вперед, и Дерек сдавленно шипит, по венам на руках бывшего альфы течет, клубясь, черная боль. Питер заполняет его одним резким толчком, и оборотень под ним протяжно воет. Тело начинает ломать трансформацией, кости выбивает из суставов, но Хейл снова прикусывает его затылок, и рвущийся на свободу волк затихает внутри.

Почувствовав, как Дерек судорожно сжимается на нем, Питер, вторя его стонам, входит резкими грубыми толчками, вцепившись когтями в его бедра до крови. Разрядка настигает плотной тяжелой волной, из-за которой невозможно дышать и из-за которой старший Хейл не сразу замечает, как под ним бьется в оргазменных конвульсиях Дерек, из ран на спине и боках которого, толчками выступает кровь. Питер, затаив дыхание, касается одной и, будто очнувшись от забытья, кидается ее зализывать.

По кухне, сплетясь, плывут запах гвоздичных сигарет Питера и аромат кофе с корицей, что варит в турке Дерек.  
Питер тушит сигарету и упирается локтями в деревянную столешницу.

— Дерек?

Тот молчит, и в тишине лофта слышно, как кофейная ложка мерно касается жестяных стенок. Дерек разливает кофе по темным керамическим чашкам.

— Я принял свою животную сущность и смог обернуться волком. Возможно, приняв до конца то, чего желаю, я смогу стать до конца человеком? — не оборачиваясь, говорит он.

Встав, Питер обходит стол и, прижившись к спине племянника, тихо произносит:

— Прости.

— Ты убил Лору, чтобы вернуть силу альфы, которую она украла у тебя. Я знаю, что от матери она перешла к тебе. Моя сестра бросила тебя подыхать, и я располосовал тебе за это горло. Не ты здесь должен просить прощение, дядя.  
Питер вздыхает и мягко касается губами плеча Дерека.

— У волчьей стаи свои законы, и человек вряд ли их поймет. Даже обращенным оборотням они претят. Но наш род — потомки гончих псов Гавриила, потомки Дикой Охоты. Я не прошу за это прощения.

-Тогда за что?

— За то, что не был рядом, когда… — Питер останавливается на мгновение, но все же продолжает. — Когда ты остался один.

— Ты был в коме.

— Неважно. Я знаю, ты злился и ненавидел меня тогда, да и после моего так называемого воскрешения тоже, и я шел этому навстречу, подбрасывая поленья в огонь, — бывший альфа замолкает и отстраняется. — Глупая аллегория, извини.

— Я уже сказал однажды. Я научился жить по-другому, волк изменил меня, — спокойно отвечает Дерек, наконец обернувшись.

— Во имя Гекаты, Дерек! Я думал, ты умираешь, — восклицает Питер.

— Я отдам тебе силу альфы, дядя. Я советник и полководец, но мне никогда не быть королем. Я воин, а не правитель. Я не ты, — Дерек подходит к нему и сжимает его грубую ладонь своей. — Ты настоящий альфа и всегда им был. Прими это от меня. Я, правда, больше не забочусь о власти.


End file.
